Como desearia
by Krizty
Summary: En el templo aire, Zuko trata de acoplarse, observa... pero parece que las cosas no le salen muy bien...o si? Pero quien llama a la puerta...una situación inesperada y un deseo. ZUTARA. Hasta ahora el mejor summary, imaginense los otros...
1. Chapter 1

Otro fic, Libro 3 en el templo aire del sur, Zuko trata de acoplarse como nuevo integrante, pero parece que las cosas no le salen muy bien... o si?

Advertencias: este fic tiene contenido erótico, por lo que esta clasificado como M, por precaución, si puede ir en T diganme por favor.

Declaración, ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece.

Nota:

texto en _Italica son pensamientos_

* * *

**Como desearía...**

Había sido un largo dia de entrenamiento, Zuko no lo quería aceptar pero se encontraba cansado. Ya era hora de la cena y Katara llamó a todos a comer y repartío la ración a cada quién. Zuko fue al último a quien le sirvío, ella aún le faltaba acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque después de haber ayudado a Sokka a rescatar a su padre él había ganado varios puntos, aunque a ella no le gustara admitirlo.

Zuko la miraba mientras comían, su expresión... siempre se veía tensa o preocupada _como una madre..._ pensó él...

- Bien, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir- dijo Katara con su voz decidida y demandante como siempre.

- Aaaag... si tengo sueño - dice Aang bostezando, el también estaba cansado por el arduo entrenamiento.

- Por fín a dormir, y que a nadie se le ocurra despertarme..! - advirtió Toph mientras levantaba unas paredes a su alrededor..

- mmm... si,por cierto Katara, ¿que desayunaremos mañana?... espero que algo con carne...- dice Sokka mientras se saborea un trozo de carne imaginaria.

- Ay Sokka, tu no cambias para nada, ya vete a dormir y deja de pensar en comida - dice Katara mientras le hace señas con las manos de que se vaya.

- No se como puedes querer comerte a esos pobres animalitos...- dice Aang con tinte de "yo no entiendo" _si los vegetales y frutas son tan buenos, y no los tienes que perseguir para comertelos_ - pensó

- Quieeeereeen Callarse, Intentamos dormir aquí saben?!- grita Toph haciendo retumbar la tierra...

Zuko obserba las reacciones de todos, no puede evitar hacer una mueca, bastante similar a una sonrisa... Todos se van a dormir, pero Katara se aleja un poco para lavar los trastes utilizados justo a un lado de la fogata, pues hacia frío.

- Ya es tarde, ¿porque no haces eso mañana?. Los trastes seguirán aquí al amanecer- le pregunta Zuko

- Lo correcto es hacerlo pronto antes de que comienzen a oler mal, además es de muy mal gusto... bla.. bla ... bla... - Zuko se perdío en medio del sermón... después de la primera parte no sabe como terminó hablando de su falta de buenas costumbres, causándole cierto enfado y la interrumpio bruscamente...

- Ya! si yo solo te preguntaba no tienes porque darme clases de modales...- dijo con cierto enfado en su voz

- Vaya, pues si no te interesa saber no preguntes, a la otra...- dejo de hablar de repente, pues sin darse cuenta se había acercado mucho a la fogata y su vestido comenzó a incendiarse de un costado- Ahh!!- lanzó un pequeño grito- Zuko inmediatamente se acercó y con sus manos extinguió el fuego... lamentablemente eso implicaba tocar y acercarse demasiado...

- Zuko...- comenzó a hablar Katara con tono de enojada... o ¿furiosa?- Gracias pero podrías ... DEJAR DE TOCARME?? - en ese momento Zuko se dió cuenta tenía una de sus manos posada en la cadera de Katara...mm... quizá un poco más atrás... Inmediatamente dió un salto alejandose, pero lo dió tan torpemente que cayó a poca distancia sentado, sonrojado completamente trataba de pedir disculpas.

- Yo, ... em... no fue mi intención... es que yo... el fuego y ... no quise agarrarte las.. .digo... tocarte el... digo... - aclaro la garganta - lo..lo siento - fue lo que logró decir finalmente.

- QUIEREEEEEN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEEEZ!! - se escuchó la voz de Toph seguido por un temblor, eso los distrajo un poco.-

Finalmente una indignada Katara se sujetaba el vestido por el costado roto para no dejar a la vista absolutamente nada, pero cuando se agachó para rejuntar un traste que había tirado por el incidente, se descuidó y soltó su vestido por un momento, el justo momento donde una ráfaga de viento paso y dejó ver todo y aún más de lo que ella pretendía ocultar. Zuko seguía en el suelo, y ante semejante espectaculo abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa y se sonrojó hasta el tope, levantándose de un brinco tratando de alejarse antes de que ella le volviera a gritar y dejó a Katara renegando y hechando corajes.

Zuko llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, aún sentía ese calor en sus mejillas. Se quitó su camisa y quedó solo con pantalones, se recostó y se disponía a dormir, cerraba los ojos mientras recordaba esa deliciosa imagen de las piernas (y otras cosas...) de Katara bien formadas... al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ajitó la cabeza - _su piel es tan perfecta y su figura..._ - suspiró para tratar de despejar su mente, necesitaba deshacerse de esa imagen, aunque realmente no lo deseara. Pero en ese momento algo despertó en él, un deseo que no podía entender a su totalidad, pero que lo ponía muy inquieto.

--

Abrió los ojos, respiró profundamente, por fin ... las imágenes parecían ya difusas y le dejaban el camino despejado al sueño...pero parece que no le iba a ser tan sencillo, pues en ese momento escucha que se abre la puerta lentamente, el se incorpora para ver de quien se trata... pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa al reconocer a su visitante y ver la vestimenta que porta frente a él... Un top azúl con cuentas incrustadas y una falda con 2 aberturas, 1 en cada lado, y su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros...

- Kata... Katara, ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el príncipe un poco nervioso - Ya te dije pedí disculpas, y lo del viento no fue mi... _- gulp_ no terminó la frase porque Katara se había sentado demasiado cerca de él y eso lo distrajo y puso todavía mas nervioso, y algo confundio.

- Zuko, he visto como me miras - le dijo Katara con un tono de voz inusual y tan cerca.. que Zuko sentía su respiración.

- Yo... yo no se de que estás hablando, seguramente han sido figuraciones tuyas...- alegaba mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado, pero parecía que una fuerza lo atrajera... sus mirada y esa ropa seductora que le sentaba muy bien.

- Vamos, que no soy tonta, además tu sonrojo me da la razón- le dice mientras se hace espacio y se acerca más hasta tener su cuerpo casi completamente pagado a el de él.

- _¿pero, que le pasa? ah!... está muy cerca, su cuerpo es tan cálido_, Katara, ¿que tienes? no te comportas como la de siempre...- le dice pero ella como respuesta coloca su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello del príncipe, quedando sus rostros de frente y muy cerca.

- Ay Zuko, es que no quiero ser la de siempre, por ésta noche seré una nueva Katara, una que solo pensará en complacerte - le dijo con un tono muy sensual, Zuko ante este comentario instintivamente se quizo mover hacia atrás pero topó con pared _pero Katara, ¿que hago? no puedo moverme, ... está tan cerca.. sus ojos, su piel, su olor es tan agradable, su tacto tan suave_- Katara lo sacó de sus pensamientos al acercarse y besarlo en el cuello.

- Kataraaa... pero esto, ¿esto esta bien?- pregunta nervioso y con un sonrojo total, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y notaba como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente- _¿porqué me siento así? ¿porque su mirada me hace sentir como un niño indefenso?_ - no pudo decir nada mas porque los labios de la chica estaban sobre los suyos, mientras sentía como ella recorría su piel con sus delicadas manos.

- Oh, Zuko siempre había soñado con hacer esto - comentó mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde su boca, al cuello y bajando... la respiración de Zuko estaba muy acelerada y su corazón latía más rápido que en cualquier otro momento, sentía como sus besos le quemaban, como un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo concentrandose en un solo lugar. Él la miraba fijamente y observaba como ella bajaba hasta topar con su pantalón. Zuko estaba inmovil.- Vaya Zuko, parace que lo que te he hecho te ha gustado...- comentó ella debido a la evidente reacción de su cuerpo.

Zuko estaba totalmente rojo, y cuando sintió como la hermosa joven de la tribu agua comenzaba a desatar la cinta que sujetaba sus pantalones los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron _gulp_ el tragaba saliba al sentir que ella dejaba al descubierto la prueba de su deseo y excitación...

- Katara, pe... pero ¿que haces?...- preguntó con voz entrecortada cuando veía que ella seguía besándolo hasta casi llegar a la nueva parte de su cuerpo descubierta...ante esto él cerró los ojos esperando esa sensación...

--

Pero eso nunca llegó, pues escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y abre los ojos rápidamente voltéando hacía un lado y hacia el otro golpeándose con el cuadro de su tío, escucha una voz...

- Zuko, puedo pasar, vamos despierta que ya es tarde - _¿Aang?_ era la voz del avatar quien le hablaba, el mira desesperado a todos lados, y está solo...

- Oh, vaya... es que ha sido un sueño, es que se veía _ y sentía _ tan real...- sentandose con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- ¿Qué se veía real?, ¿has tenido un buen sueño? - pregunta el avatar asomandose por la puerta

- Eh?, a bueno yo ... - y se detuvo un instante al notar que una parte de su cuerpo también había "despertado" por el sueño... _RAYOS!!_ tomó su camisa que estaba a un lado y la coloco encima para disimular - nada, ya voy solo me calmo ... digo me cambio y salgo.

- Esta bien, Katara ya preparó el desayuno - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- _¿Katara...? _- recordó su vívido sueño... agitó su cabeza bruscamente... _cálmate!, si sigues pensando en eso como quieres que "aquello" se baje..._ respiró profundamente y al cabo de unos minutos se vistió y salió de su habitación, pensando _estoy calmado, solo fue un sueño, nada real..._

Cuando salió ya casi todos habían terminado de desayunar, Aang le regresaba el plato a Katara y Zuko se acercaba lentamente con la mirada gacha.

- Vaya que te has levantado tarde hoy, Aang a perdido valioso tiempo de entrenamiento mientras estabas soñando apasiblemente - le reprendía Katara mientras le daba su porción de arroz.

Pero cuando Zuko levantó la mirada para recibir el desayuno de la mano de Katara, se sonrojó ligeramente, y comenzó a comer muy deprisa, casi sin masticar.

- ¿Qué te sucede Zuko, estas bien? - Pregunta Aang, pues lo ve muy extraño.

- Terminé, gracias - extiende su mano para regresar el plato a Katara. Accidentalmente sus manos se rozan muy suavemente, Katara no parece notarlo, pero Zuko se ha sonrojado bastante...de nuevo.

- Oye, en serio que estás mal - comenta Toph - ¿es por el sueño de anoche?

- ¿Qué?.. no que se de que hablas... en serio estoy bien- replica Zuko, quien comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso con tantas preguntas

- Seguramente fue por una pesadilla, porque ayer te sentías ajitado y el latido de tu corazón iba muy de prisa... - dijo Toph

- Vaya tanto así, ¿pues que soñaste Zuko?- preguntó el avatar

- Yo, em no lo recuerdo, ya es tarde y hay que entrenar... - dijo rápidamente y tomó al avatar por el brazo y se lo llevó a toda velocidad.. no quería que nadie notara el color que había adoptado su rostro ante semejantes preguntas.

--

- Vaya, si tenías prisa por llegar a entrenar lo hubieras dicho, no era necesario que me trajeras jalando todo el camino...- le replica el joven avatar que lo mira de reojo moviendo el brazo que al parecer ya lo tenia algo entumido debido a la falta de circulación.

- Ah! si bueno, lo lamento pero ya hay que comenzar, el ejercicio y práctica me harán bien, digo a los dos...- dijo lo último con una mirada al cielo...- si a comenzar... quizá así pueda sacármelo de la cabeza..

- ¿De que tanto hablas Zuko, es por lo del sueño verdad?- preguntó Aang con un aire de comprención, pues recordaba como lo asaltaban esas pesadillas de cuando escapo del templo.

- Eee... si algo de eso... - contestó el joven maestro fuego agachando la mirada para ocultar su rostro.- _Aunque como desearía que se hiciera realidad... y llegara hasta el final_ - éste pensamiento lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso...

- Bueno Zuko, no debes precuparte, pues a fin de cuentas ha sido un sueño. Seguro que con el arduo entrenamiento de hoy duermes mejor - le dice el joven monje a su maestro para animarlo un poco.

- Si... claro ... _Solo un sueño... sólo eso... Como desearía que se hiciera realidad... aunque sea solo una vez._

* * *

Hola, espero este fic haya sido de su agrado. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, criticas, replicas y demás. Gracias por leer. La verdad ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así... jejejeje... Oh si, esta pareja me gusta mucho XD.

En cuanto al título, pues no se, la vdd es que al principio le quedaba, era algo mas romántico, pero no se como he terminado pervirtiendo el fic... y la mente del querido Zuko XD jejeje... nimodo, creo está en mi sangre.

Por favor dejen reviews y diganme que les ha parecido. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se que dije que sería un OneShot, pero me convencieron y me llegó la inspiración.

Declaración: ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece (desgraciadamente UUu)

narración

_- pensamientos -_

- diálogo -

* * *

Katara se siente algo inquieta, desde que él llegó ha estado vigilante. Ella no se cree la historia - _si claro, ahora resulta que es una buena persona... igual que en la cueva en Ba Sing Se... seguro_ - Ella se sentía tensa todo el tiempo, y más que nada por que lo veía observándolos, sentía que en el momento menos esperado haría algo para perjudicarlos.

Sin embargo, desde el incidente con la fogata él había sido menos grosero y prácticamente no le replicaba nada, solo se dignaba a desviar la mirada y comentar algo con Aang referente a su entrenamiento.- _No se que ha cambiado desde ese día o si es que realmente está preparando el terreno para poner en marcha su plan... no se que pensar, lo mejor será que no le quite la vista de ensima.-_

--

Era el fin de un día agotador, Aang se veía exahusto y Zuko no se veía mucho mejor. No habían parado más que a comer, ya el sol se había ocultado y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse. Katara como de costumbre estaba sirviendo las porciones de arroz mientras observaba al principe reformado - _aja si como no..._- y el joven monje que se reunían con el resto del grupo para tomar sus alimentos de la noche.

- Aang, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves muy cansado, ¿acaso Zuko está abusando de su posición de maestro? dime. - Le cuestionaba Katara al Avatar con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta, que aunque no lo dijera libremente, esperaba que fuera positiva para entonces poder comenzar a reclamarle al maestro fuego.

- No te preocupes Katara, estoy bien. Sólo algo cansado por el entrenamiento, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal - El joven maestro aire le contestaba esperando que su amiga se calmara, él sabía que no confiaba en su nuevo maestro _- quizá por eso ha estado tan irritable estos últimos días...- _pensaba Aang que la observaba con detenimiento esperando que por fin relajara su rostro...

Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso dejó a Aang por un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Zuko estaba hablando con Sokka. Alcanzando a escuchar parte de su conversación.

- Vaya, en todo el día no se te han quitado tremendas ojeras, ¿pues que haces de noche, acaso no duermes? - le preguntaba Sokka, como insinuando algo (yo no se a que se refiere, ¿y uds? XD)

- ¿Qué dices? Yo... yo sólo tengo algunos problemas de sueño sólo eso .. - a Zuko se había ruborizado levemente, pero para su fortuna estaban algo alejados de la fogata y la luz de la luna no era suficiente para revelarlo. Sokka solo atinó a reirse un poco.

Katara no pensó ni vio la expreción de Zuko al contestar, sino que, lo único que quedó en su mente fue la pregunta de Sokka "¿_pues que haces de noche, acaso no duermes?_". - _Es verdad siempre se ve desvelado, ahora que lo pienso el pasa la noche separado del resto del grupo encerrado en ese cuarto... _¿_es que ocultara algo?. Debo averiguarlo - _En cuanto ese pensamiento pasó por su mente antes de llegar a donde ese par se encontraba dió la media vuelta y regresó a la fogata para cenar.

- Oye, Katara... ¿Katara? - Sokka había visto a su hermana acercarse y pretendía decir algo para poner en evidencia al nuevo integrante con alguna de sus típicas bromas, sin embargo ella se había dado vuelta ignorándolo - Heeey!! no se acaben todo, yo también quiero - iba a decir otra cosa, pero cuando vió al grupo comiendo le quitó toda importancia y lo olvidó, pues al parecer en su cerebro hay cabida para un pensamiento a la vez. - Oye! Zuko ¿vas a comerte tu ración? - le preguntaba Sokka desde lejos que de alguna manera ya había engullido la mitad de su porción.

- Sokka no seas glotón, fue un dia cansado - le replicó amablemente Aang que casi tuvo que arrebatar el plato que le correspondía a Zuko de las manos de Sokka. Luego se levantó, fue donde Zuko y le dió su plato, quién lo recibió con un apenas sonoro "gracias" - Disculpa a Sokka, es que siempre tiene mucho apetito.

- Si, ya veo...- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

--

Al poco tiempo todos habían terminado de comer y Katara limpiaba los platos no muy cerca de la fogata. Zuko ya no se molestó en decirle nada, no desde el incidente del otro día. Y su sueño, del cual a veces cuando la veía revivía ciertas imágenes que lo hacían recordar lo que sintió en ese momento, y sin darse cuenta se queda parado inmovil... tan solo mirándola limpiar los platos, hacer el desayuno, recoger su futon, o cepillando sus cabellos, ésto último siendo algo que le gustaba mucho ver aunque no quiciera reconocerlo ni siquiera hacía con él mismo. Pero en cuanto advertía que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia o peor de que él la observaba, rápidamente se ponía a hacer cualquier cosa para disimular.

- Aaaag... - bosteza Aang, tallándose un ojo.

- Aang se ve que estás cansado, pero el dormir te hará bien. - le dice Katara con tono maternal - de hecho ya es hora de que todos nos acostemos, TODOS - dijo ésto último haciendo énfasis al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al joven maestro fuego no muy retirado del grupo.

Zuko al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, como si debiera hacerle caso _- ¿pero que me pasa? ¿porque siempre que me mira así me hace sentir como un niño? ­_- pensaba casi como si se recriminara a él mismo, lo cual sería totalmente comprensible, pues él era principe, era un poderoso maestro fuego y espadachín, ¿porque una simple aldeana de la insignificante tribu agua le hacía sentir de esa manera tan reprobable?. La respuesta no la sabía, o quizá simplemente no quería saberla de manera conciente.

Ya casi todos se habían acomodado en sus respectivos lugares, acomodado sus futones listos para dormir. Toph, como siempre se encerró en su pequeña tienda de rocas, Sukko simplemente se acostó en su futón y sin acomodarse ni nada, así desparramado como calló, así quedó dormido, Teo, Haru y Duque ya dormían plácidamente, hasta Appa y momo roncaban levemente, Katara estaba a punto de acostarse... cuando se da cuenta que aún queda una persona levantada...

Zuko, quién todavía se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos se vió interrumpido por una linda, pero irritada voz - Zuko! se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿es que te vas a quedar ahí parado, o es que pretentes ir a algún lado? - pregunta Katara casi con un sentido de acusación

- ¿Cómo? Em, no ya .. ya me voy. - ya habíendo sido interrumpido, aunque no tomándo mucho en cuenta las palabras de la ojiazúl, se dirigió casi mecánicamente a su cuarto mientras retomaba sus pensamientos.

--

A Katara se le había hecho sospechosa esa actitud del joven maestro fuego, así que decidió actuar. Iba a retirarse a su futon y fingir que duerme, así esperaría unos minutos para ir a espiar a su sospechoso, se asomaría por la puerta y en caso de que estuviera haciendo algo, como manejar algún veneno o arma, lo descubriría in-fraganti (en el momento). Y así lo hizo, pasados unos minutos, se levantó sigilosamente dirigiéndose al cuarto donde descanzaba el joven maestro fuego.

Al llegar a la puerta, la habrió rápidamente a unos 90grados del marco, y vió decepcionada, que el sospechoso no se encontraba haciendo otra cosa mas que durmiendo. _- Quizá está fingiendo, de todas formas revisaré entre sus cosas, aunque probablemente sea mejor esperar a mañana cuando vaya a entrenar con Aang... no, no... que tal si es ya demasiado tarde, que tal si nos quiere sorprender ya mas entrada la noche? ­- _ y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus cosas que estaban cerca de él, junto al retrato de su tio.

Comenzó a levantar una ropa _- que asco...- _pensó Katara al darse cuenta que era la ropa sudada que había usado durante el entrenamiento (si asco). Movía las cosas con el mayor cuidado posible, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos... Zuko se había comenzado a mover un poco y se dió cuenta de que se veía algo agitado - _oh no! se esta despertando!­_ - pero eso no pasó. En lugar de despertar Zuko movió un poco la cabeza y sus brazos para luego murmurar entre sueños ... - ... mmm... Katara... - seguido de un leve gemido. Katara no podía creerlo... El hijo del señor del fuego, el principe Zuko estaba soñando... con ella!!. Se quedó inmovil mirándolo fijamente, sentía un calor en su rostro y no lo pudo evitar, de alguna forma inexplicable sus ojos pasaron del rostro del príncipe a una parte más abajo... y algo que sobresalía la perturbó. Katara sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro, se puso nerviosa - _necesito salir de aqui..!! ­_- se dijo a sí misma mientras intentaba salir del cuarto a toda prisa, pero su nerviosismo hizo que hiciera un movimiento erróneo y con su brazo golpeó el retrato que Zuko tenía a un lado suyo haciendo que se escuchara un pequeño ruido. Ese pequeño ruido fue suficiente para que ella cayera en pánico, dejara de pensar y saliera corriendo cerrando la puerta de golpe, atravesando y saltanto sobre los dormidos hasta llegar a su futon donde se acostó rápidamente como pudo y se hizo la dormida, dándole la espalda a el cuarto de donde un alterado y semidormido Zuko salía tratando de saber que había pasado.

- _Se que alguien entró... _¿_pero quién? - _se preguntaba, mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero no vió mas que a todo el grupo dormido. Sabía que alguien había entrado a su cuarto porque el retrato de su tío estaba tirado, aunque lo que lo había despertado había sido el asote de la puerta que dió el invasor al salir. - _quizá sea bueno que vea a los alrededores del templo -_ sospechando de un visitante ajeno al grupo, pero cuando iba a salir completamente se dió cuenta que nuevamente, "aquello" seguía emocionado por su reciente y muy vívido sueño - _Rayos!... porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí!... ahora que lo recuerdo Toph puede sentir a los extraños por tierra control, seguramente fue alguien interno... por ahora no puedo hacer nada_ - se decía a sí mismo como para excusar el hecho de que no salía por otra razón muy evidente. Aunque dejó pasar unos segundos, volvió a mirar, y notó que la "emoción"no había bajado para nada - _esos malditos sueños, van a terminar metiéndome en un problema -_ y terminó por decidir regresar a su cuarto a intentar dormir.

- _Tío, ¿donde estarás?, creo que necesito un consejo..._ - suspiraba mientras acomodaba el retrato de nuevo a su lugar. - _por lo menos no he tenido pesadillas estos días, no está tan mal después de todo. Además, ¿quién se va a anterar? -_ Cerró los ojos, recordando una voz sensual que le preguntaba "_ ¿Qué es lo que desea mi hombre de fuego hoy? _", mientras esbosaba una leve sonrisa y comenzaba a soñar de nuevo.

--

A la mañana siguiente.

- Katara, ¿estás bien? - le pregunta Sokka mientras observa las enormes ojeras con las que ha amanecido su hermana esa mañana.

- Estoy bien, solo que no pasé buena noche - respondió mientras comenzaba a hacer el desayuno. No pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, porque en cuanto comenzaba a quedarse dormida venía a ella la imagen de Zuko pronunciando su nombre. Tan sólo de recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

- ¿Y tiene eso algo que ver con tu paseo nocturno? - le preguntó Toph que iba despertándose y se encontraba detrás de ella.

- _cierto! Toph se dió cuenta...esperaba que estuviera dormida _No se de que hablas, seguramente lo soñaste - Katara trataba de safarse.

- Oh! si claro, ahora resulta que estoy alucinando, ¿no?. Mira Sugar Queen, yo se lo que sentí, y a mi no me podrás engañar - le dijo Toph cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Katara de que está hablando Toph? - preguntó Sokka con cara de "Yo no entiendo nada"

- Nada, nada Sokka olvídalo. Por cierto, si ya quieres desayunar necesito que enciendas la fogata - otro intento de distraerlo de la conversación.

- Si, desayuno. Ya voy, tengo hambre ...- dijo mientras se alejaba para ir por la leña y encender la fogata - _ah.. como desearía un gran trozo de carne - _el pensamiento en turno.

- Vamos Toph luego te cuento, pero ya no me sigas preguntando por favor - le pedía discretamente

- Está bien Sugar Queen, pero déjame decirte que Sifu Hotman sigue alterado por sus pesadillas... dime, ¿tu tienes algo que ver en eso?, le estas poniendo algo a su porción de comida, verdad?, quieres volverlo loco ¿o que?. - le decía moviendo su dedo acusadoramente. Ante ese comentario Katara no pudo evitar recordar _"...mmm... Katara..."_ ... se había sonrojado.

- No, como crees Toph. Además, lo que le pase a Zuko no me incumbe ni me importa - dijo tratando de sonar segura.

- Sabes, algo me dice que no estás siendo completamente sincera conmigo. Una parte de tu respuesta es falsa, lo se! - dijo moviendo sus pies, para señalarle y recordarle que ella podía ver a través de la tierra control.

- _Oh no! se ha dado cuenta... pero no tengo por que alterarme, por más que sienta mis latidos no puede leer mi pensamiento... .. verdad?_ - Katara ya estaba poniendose nerviosa, no podía explicarle lo que vió, y escuchó en ese cuarto...

- Ajá, lo sabía...!! Si le estás hechando alucinogenos a la comida de Zuko. - dijo apuntándole con el dedo, y en un tono suficientemente audible para cualquiera en un rango de 2 metros a la redonda lo escuchara, para la mala suerte de Katara sólo había alguien dentro de ese rango.

- TOPH...!! - le reprendió, y cuando iba a decirle algo más, se da cuenta de que Zuko, las miraba sorprendido.

Después de este incidente, Katara dejó a Toph con sus ideas, y se fue a hacer el desayuno. Al terminar, comenzó a repartir las porciones y cuando le dió la suya a Zuko este la miró con una expresión de sospecha y comenzó a espulgar el arróz, quizá buscando algún indicio de... alucinógenos?

* * *

Vaya, por fin he terminado este capitulo, lo subiré de una vez, pero a ver si mañana (alrato que amaneza) le doy una revisada. Son exactamente las 2:47 am y comienzo a alucinar por el sueño. Quiero agradecir a **Rashel Shiru** quien me animó a seguirlo (espero que le guste ésta continuación) y a **Zukara Lovebender** por sus comentarios.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, por favor cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, replicas lo que gusten. Por mir parte les puedo decir que tengo mucho sueño y que ya me voy a dormir.

Y sobre todo Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!, he regresado.

Primeramente quiero disculparme por la larga ausencia que conyeba no actualizar... es que mi madre anda enferma, ya esta mejor, no recuerdo si fue en este fic o en otro donde lo comenté. Pero ya estoy de regreso y prometo que lo termino esta semana.

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, nada me pertenece solo escribo por diversión.

Espero disfruten el cap.

* * *

El dia de ayer, es decir, la mañana que vino de la noche del incidente, estuvo distraída y parecía enojada todo el tiempo, como si fuera culpa de zuko el que ella al entrar hubiera sido partícipe de semejante espectáculo. - _Es que no puede ser...-_ La situación no la dejaba en paz - _... es que,_¿cómo es posible...? -

La noche siguiente del "incidente" Katara es asaltada por un sueño bastante aturdidor. Sueña con situaciones vergonzosas donde la hombría de Zuko es exagerada, por la traumática experiencia que tuvo. (aja... claro... --U).

Al despertar esa mañana se sentía adormilada y algo tensa, pues esos sueños no le habían dejado descanzar. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que oyó... pero sobre todo en lo que vío, "aquella" parte de Zuko la ha dejado bastante nerviosa, pues desató una serie de pensamientos y reflexiones que no había tenido.

Poco después de despertar se disponía a hacer el desayuno, los demás iban despertando poco a poco, entre ellos aquel que la tenía en ese estado de ánimo, no ha podido evitar al ver a zuko, recorrerlo con los ojos y observar "aquello" que la traía tan distraída, Zuko parece darse cuenta y se le han subido los colores. Inmediatamente ambos dan media vuelta a lados opuestos y prácticamente "huyen" uno del otro, cada quién a sus respectivas actividades.

- "_necesito concentrarme en el trabajo y en mi entrenamiento... si, probablemente así dejare de pensar en eso..." - _pensaba Katara mientras se alejaba del rango de visión de Zuko.

- Vaya, esos dos si que son rápidos - fue la expresión utilizada por Chit Sang cuando los vió alejarse.

- Si lo son, pero deberías ver a Sokka cuando huele comida, creo que les ganaría a los dos - Comenta Hakkoda mientras ríe abiertamente. Habiendo salido de la prisión, se sentía mucho más animado.

- Oye, se supone que eres mi padre, ¿o no?, debes de estar de mi lado - replica Sokka mientras hace ademanes extraños intentando señalar la unión padre-hijo Oo?

- Ja ja ja ja ... ay Sokka, ya calmate - Suki trata de distraerlo para que éste no se ponga histérico ññu

Así estuvieron esos cuatro platicando un rato, mientras Haru, Teo y Duque hablaban de una forma de mejorar la silla de Teo, y a un poco apartadas estaba una nerviosa Katara y una desesperada Toph.

- Por fin me vas a contar?, Sifu hotman y pies ligeros se fueron a entrenar, y los demás están entretenidos en otros asuntos... yo ya me estoy cansando de tus misterios Katara, me dirás de una buena vez?! - Toph, definitivamente no es una persona paciente, y que Katara no le dijera nada y le estuviera acallando para que no mencionara nada ya la estaba cansando.

- Toph mejor olvídalo, no importa - la verdad, prefería que nadie supiera, además de que el asunto era algo perturbador para ella.

- Ahh..!! nooooo!! definitivamente no lo olvido,... o me dices o le digo a Zuko que fuiste tu quien estuvo en su cuarto anoche...- dijo amenazadoramente, y dió en el clavo.

- No, Toph por favor, ... momento... ¿me estas chantajeando? - dijo una disgustada y preucupada Katara.

- Claro que si! no es obvio, si no me quieres decir... pues tendrás que atenerte a las concecuencias - comentó muy acertadamente.

- Está bien, tu ganas. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? - le decía en voz baja, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie parando la oreja.

- Mis labios están sellados - dijo tratando de aparentar seriedad mientras a su espalda cruzaba los dedos...- _esto será divertido -_

Katara le contó lo que había pasado por su cabeza esa noche para justificar su incursión nocturna y no autorizada a la habitación del joven maestro fuego. Le contó lo de la ropa, la foto del tío .. y .. .si, que había escuchado a Zuko decir su nombre mientras dormía... evitando la parte en donde ella involuntariamente (si claro... sin querer queriendo no?) posa sus ojos sobre "aquella" parte bastante sobresaliente del cuerpo del príncipe Zuko.

- No puedo creerlo, vaya estaba soñando contigo...ja ja ja ja ja ja - XD Toph comenzó a reír sin parar, casí cae al suelo por ello.

- No se donde vez lo gracioso - Katara estaba ya bastante molesta por la actitud de su amiga, ya que para ella había sido un shock.

- Es que, ja ja ja, eras tu la culpable de sus "pesadillas" - diciendo ésta última palabra con sarcasmo - no le diste alucinógenos, sino que te metiste en sus sueños a hacer maldades, eh - dijo pícaramente

- Toph! deja de reírte como una loca. Además es obvio que no fue voluntad mia - dijo Katara algo sonrojada

- Vamos Sugar Queen, no tomes el asunto tan seriamente. Aveces uno sueña con cosas que no quiere o que detesta, yo misma he llegado a soñar Suki... - dijo levantando las manos a los lados, haciendo señas de "puede ser", pero cuando se dió cuenta de que había mencionado a la guerrera Kioshi, dejó de hablar al instante, un poco tensa.

- Suki?, detestas a Suki?, ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?, ¿acaso tu estas... celosa? - Katara trataba atacarla primero, antes de que la maestra tierra pisara suelo firme. Y creyó que había dado resultado cuando la notó crisparse.

- Vamos Katara no digas tonterías, si no te gusta la teoría de que sueña contigo porque le caes mal o te detesta sólo dilo, y no salgas con comentarios fuera de lugar - Toph se iba por la tangente, definitivamente no queria tocar ese tema, y menos con Katara.

- Pero si fuiste tu quien la mencionó... _bien, dió resultado_ - siguió diciendo con cierto triunfo.

- Bueno, decechada la primer teoría, yo diría que la respuesta es muy simple. ... Y yo no empecé nada, estamos hablando de ti, tu y tus conflictos inexistentes - Bien! había acertado de nuevo, ahora solo esperaba que Katara mordiera el ansuelo.

- Así que una respuesta simple... Momento! como que conflictos inexistentes?!... ¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?! - Katara dice casi gritando enojada por el comentario de Toph, pero cuando se da cuanta de que ha atraído la atención de los demás baja la voz - ¿que insinuas?, ¿que me lo invento todo...? - sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

- Mira Princesita, te diré dos cosas, las dos definitivas - dice terminantemente

- ¿Cómo que definitivas? - Con cara de "que se trae esta niña"

- Definitivas, que no puedes refutarlas, son verdades absolutas, y no me interrumpas - dijo pausadamente, aclarando su garganta - Primera, te ahogas en un vaso de agua, la respuesta a tu tortura personal es que le gustas a Zuko y eres desesperante.- ya daba por terminada la conversación, pero eso era demasiado pronto.

- Pero que dijiste?? -

- Que eres D-E-S-E-S-P-E-R-A-N-T-E ...

- No Toph, antes... ¿a que te refieres con que le gusto a Zuko?- pregunta, incrédula a lo que la maestra tierra le había dicho

- Ahhh Sugar Queen, tu de verdad necesitas ayuda... pero para que te arreglen esa cabeza tuya. ¿Qué va a significar, también eso te lo debo explicar? - Decía exasperada, sin poder apreciar la incredulidad de Katara, casi en shock - Quiere decir, que se siente atraído por tí, que te desea, que quiere contigo, que tiene sueños húmedos por ti... - Katara no la dejó seguir, ya se le habían subido los colores

- TOPH...!! ¿cómo puedes decir esas... esas cosas? - preguntaba, aunque no quería saber realmente, una sonrojada, nerviosa y perturbada Katara.

- Vamos, no es para tanto. Él no hará nada, hasta eso que aunque no te guste es un caballero, y mientras no le des señales todo seguirá igual

- ¿Señales...?

- Si, como "atenciones especiales",

- ¿Y como saber si no se las he dado sin darme cuenta?

- Ahhh... es que tu quieres que te resuelva la vida, ¿verdad? - A Toph, ya le estaba cansando, su amiga no hacía mas que darle vueltas al asunto - Yo la verdad, no creo que se las hayas dado, eres grosera y ruda con él.

- Si... - dijo ligeramente aliviada - yo tampoco creo que pueda llegar a tanto... aunque sigue sin gustarme que me tenga en sus sueños

- Con esas "atenciones" no se que hombre pudiera sentirse atraído... uhm... pero, ... ¿y si es masoquista? - dijo Toph seria y pensativa

- Queeeee!! - a la maestra agua no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación, y lo peor era todo lo que se imaginaba.

- En caso de que fuera masoquista quiza, pero no lo se, ... por cierto, ya me puedo ir, hablar contigo ya me aburrió.

- Toph, como puedes ser así...

- Voy a averiguar de que tanto se ríen Sokka y los demás...

- ... y Suki...- agrega Katara tratando de molestarla... se lo debía, ya que después de todo lo que ella le dijo se sentía aún peor.

- Si... si... - contestó la maestra tierra con tono de desgano.

ooo000oooo

Ya entrada la tarde Aang y Zuko regresan de su entrenamiento. El joven avatar se dirige directamente a la fogata mientras el príncipe exiliado se queda apartado de los demás, pensativo - _tio donde estaras? podrás perdonarme?_ - Mientras se quedaba sentado a espaldas de la pared. El entrenamiento le había servido para deshacerse, por lo menos por un lapso de tiempo, de esos deseos insatisfechos...

Katara le gritó a Zuko para que se acercara por su plato, pero éste no respondió, así que ella exasperada fue hacia donde se encontraba para entregarle su ración de arroz. Él lo recibió casi automáticamente, pero cuando ella se estaba dando la vuelta para regresar a su lugar junto a la fogata, el príncipe le dijo que no tenía hambre mientras estiraba la mano que sostenía el plato para regresarselo. La verdad es que estaba muy cansado, de tanto darle vuelta a las cosas más que por el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, algo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Una mano se había posado, no digo posado, literalmente agarrado una parte muy sencible de su cuerpo, lo que le hizo reacciónar entre sorprendido, aPENado y sumamente nervioso.

Lo que pasó es que una indignada Katara extendió su mano para retirarle el plato rápidamente, pero el principe exiliado quizo dárselo al mismo tiempo. Desafortunadamente para ambos (si claro ¬¬u) Katara no agarró el plato, sino a lo que el plato ausente había dejado camino libre.

Cuando Katara cayó en cuenta que su mano estaba sujetando la entrepierna de Zuko, se retiró inmediatamente con la cara roja como un verdadero tomate de huerta. En cuanto a Zuko, cuando sintió la mano de Katara "allá abajo" dejó caer el plato de arroz y se paró instantaneamente, para su desgracia "aquello" también se paró, cosa que notó rápidamente Katara (desvergonzada esta que...)

- Ah! Zuko, lo siento... es que yo... no vi cuando... no quize tocarlo, digo agarrarte el ... no me di cuenta yo lo...- silencio total, pues Katara se quedó sin palabras al ver que "aquello" sobresalía considerablemente de los pantalones del maestro fuego.

- Em Katara, ...olvídalo ... fue...un accidente...- dijo con una voz algo agitada y entrecortada debido a la abrupta sorpresa y el nerviosismo. Él seguía de frente porque no se había percatado de su "situación" (si, la de su amiguito de aquellos rumbos) - ... Katara? - dijo porque la chica de la tribu del agua se había quedado muda, Zuko para averiguar cual era el problema siguió la mirada de Katara... y ésta llegaba a sus pantalones, donde estaba el delator. Inmediatamente se puso aún mas rojo de lo que estaba (como sería eso posible?) y se dió la vuelta sin decir nada.

- Yo, ... yo... me voy...- fue lo único que Katara pudo decir, no le salían palabras... estaba absorta.

- si, yo ... igual...- definitivamente no era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos, pero Zuko estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio - -- page size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --¿_No podré pedirle a Toph que me deje bajo tierra, aunque sea por unos días?- _

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, casi mecánicamente se fueron sin mirarse a los ojos. Su mirada fija al frente y a lados opuestos.

oo00oo

En su cuarto. - _Esto ha sido lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida... ahhh no puede ser, y sobre todo con ella – _pensaba... últimamente la había sentido menos ruda con él. No estaba completamente seguro de nada, pero desde que sus sueños comenzaron, aunque fueran sólo sueños habían estado influyendo la forma en que la miraba y se sentía junto a ella. - _...Katara...-_ pensaba, no sabía por que pero ahora ese nombre sonaba diferente, esos sueños habían incrementado esas sensaciones que ya había experimentado en la cueva en Ba Sing Se. - _ ahora sí ha de pensar que soy un pervertido... sino confiaba en mí antes ahora no creo que eso pueda ser posible...pero que me pasa?... ¿porqué me preocupa tanto lo que piense? -_

Esas fueron las últimas reflexiones que tuvo antes de dormir placidamente, esperando soñar con esa hermosa morena de ojos azules que complacia sus deseos y que también le gritaba... pero lo que gritaba era su nombre de una forma que si le gustaba...

* * *

Bueno, por fin el 3er capitulo... les seré sincera... no se como acabarlo... así que seguiré escribiendo como me nazca... espero les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos especiales a Rachel Shiru que desde un principio me apoyó con el fic y a Orion no Saga por sus comentarios.

Hora: 1:43 am Me retiro a dormir mañana continuaré con el siguiente capitulo del fic, ya los pienso mover de lugar... ya es mucho templo aire... espero que lo que viene les agrade, lo que si aseguro es que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
